


Draco Malfoy and The Boy Who Lived

by kingsquid1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsquid1/pseuds/kingsquid1
Summary: Six years ago, Draco Malfoy met Harry Potter for the first time. Now, he reflects back on the last six years, and realises where his true loyalties lie.[A short piece of writing based on the cut scene from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 where Draco runs back to Harry once he sees that he's alive (link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5LaoL6xSs8, cut scene starts at 2:17).]
Kudos: 7





	Draco Malfoy and The Boy Who Lived

Six years ago, Draco Malfoy stood in Madam Malkin’s Robes For All Occasions, next to a boy with messy black hair. Draco was excited to make a friend, his _first_ friend, so he talked about his family, about Quidditch, about Hogwarts, about Slytherin, and he didn’t understand why the boy didn’t seem interested in him. 

Six years ago, Draco Malfoy was sitting on the train to Hogwarts, with some children whose parents were friends with his parents, and they whispered that The Boy Who Lived was coming to Hogwarts, _Harry Potter,_ and Draco had heard that name before, with disgust from his parents’ mouths.

Six years ago, Draco recognised the boy that he stood next to in Madam Malkin’s, saw the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, saw him standing next to a boy with flaming red hair, who his father had told him was _the wrong sort of wizard._ Six years ago, Draco walked up to Harry Potter and introduced himself, and he didn’t understand why Harry Potter didn’t seem interested in him.

Six years ago, Draco Malfoy watched the green banners turn to scarlet as Dumbledore awarded extra points to Gryffindor, and couldn’t understand why above all the anger and frustration, the jealousy of Gryffindor winning, above all of that, he felt most jealous of Harry Potter’s friends, because while Slytherin’s brief victory had been _smug_ and _proud,_ Gryffindor’s was _happy_ and _pure._

Five years ago, Draco Malfoy begged his father to buy him a broomstick, so that he could join the Slytherin Quidditch team, and when he didn’t make the cut, he begged his father to buy the whole team broomsticks so that Draco could join the team, because Harry Potter was on the Gryffindor team, and Draco couldn’t let Harry Potter beat him.

Five years ago, Draco Malfoy saw Harry Potter standing in front of a petrified Mrs Norris, Hermione Granger behind him, and he remembers his father telling him about mudbloods and the heir of Slytherin, and he repeats his father’s words, _“You’ll be next, mudbloods.”_

Five years ago, Draco Malfoy walked onto the Quidditch pitch. His father was sitting in the stands, and he thought he could finally prove himself, prove that he could beat Harry Potter, but despite the brooms, despite the cursed bludger, Draco watched Harry Potter catch the Snitch with a broken arm, and watched his father leave the grounds without even saying goodbye. 

Five years ago, Draco Malfoy heard that Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort for the third time, and that he had saved not only Ginny Weasley, but the whole of Hogwarts, and he couldn’t help but feel that Harry Potter had done a good thing, despite what his father said, because Hogwarts felt more welcoming than Malfoy Manor ever had.

Four years ago, Dementors came onto the train, and everyone was whispering that _Harry Potter fainted,_ and Draco laughed with the other Slytherins, not admitting to anyone that the Dementors had forced him to relive every time he’d disappointed his father, and that he’d wanted to scream and cry and punch the window of the train.

Four years ago, Draco Malfoy watched as Harry Potter walked up to a Hippogriff, and bowed, and the Hippogriff bowed back, and he forgot that he was supposed to hate everyone as Harry Potter flew away on the back of a Hippogriff, and when they landed, he thought maybe he could have some of that beauty too, only to have his jealousy overtake him and feel the red shame of embarrassment as the Hippogriff struck his arm.

Four years ago, Draco Malfoy wrote a letter to his father, telling him that Hagrid’s Hippogriff was a beast, and he could have lost his arm, and that he should be fired immediately, and he didn’t even know why he was writing the letter, because he still thought that the Hippogriff was actually quite beautiful.

Four years ago, Draco Malfoy laughed, waiting for the executioner to walk down to Hagrid’s hut, trying to ignore the twisting in his stomach, and Hermione Granger walked up to him and pointed her wand at him, and Draco was _scared,_ and he laughed in relief when she walked away, only to feel a blow to his face, and Draco ran away, trying to ignore his father’s voice in the back of his mind, telling him how weak he was.

Three years ago, Draco Malfoy watched as Harry Potter’s name flew out of the Goblet of Fire, watched as Dumbledore read it out, watched as everyone’s eyes turned to Potter, and he saw that Potter was _scared,_ and why didn’t anyone else see how unfair it was, Potter was only fourteen, he could get hurt, he could be killed, but then Draco remembered that he was supposed to want that.

Three years ago, Draco Malfoy watched as a dragon, _a fucking dragon,_ blew fire at Harry Potter, and he felt paralysed in the stands as Potter’s broomstick flew towards him and he flew away, the dragon in pursuit, and Draco booed with the Slytherins around him, but really he felt relieved. 

Three years ago, Draco Malfoy watched Harry Potter dive into the lake, and he waited for sixty excruciating minutes, waited as Fleur, then Krum, then Cedric came out of the lake, and the people around him laughed because they knew Potter wasn’t going to make it, and he almost cheered when Potter surfaced, forgetting who he was supposed to be.

Three years ago, Draco Malfoy watched Harry Potter appear with Cedric Diggory’s body, somehow knowing that Cedric had died while everyone else cheered, thinking he’d won, maybe because the first thing he saw was Potter’s face, and it was not the face of someone who had won eternal glory, it was the face of someone scared, and if Draco’s father had taught him anything, it was fear.

Two years ago, Draco Malfoy’s father told him that Voldemort hadn’t returned, that he was dead, and Potter was lying, and Draco thought he heard his father’s voice shake a little, and wondered why his father was scared, and he understood why when he overheard his parents talking about how their Marks were growing darker.

Two years ago, Draco Malfoy joined the Inquisitorial Squad, even though he knew Harry Potter was telling the truth, and he helped to try and find Dumbledore’s Army, even though he thought that it seemed like a pretty good idea, given the circumstances, and he noticed the scars on Potter’s hand, and he despised Dolores Umbridge, but he was too scared to do anything except follow her.

Two years ago, Draco Malfoy watched Fred and George Weasley let loose a hoard of fireworks on the school, and wished he wasn’t one of the people trying to stop them, he wanted so badly to be a part of the crowd that was cheering wildly, and he would have given anything not to be himself.

Two years ago, Draco Malfoy was scared. He returned home for the summer holidays, and his father was gone, his mother told him what he’d known for months to be true, that Voldemort was back, he wanted to kill Harry Potter, they had to help him, or his father would never get out of Azkaban, and he and his mother would be killed.

One year ago, Draco Malfoy sat on the train with the Dark Mark burned into his arm, with the knowledge of what he had to do, and he knew Potter was listening, he didn’t want Potter to know what he had become, so once everyone had left he hexed Potter and broke his nose and left him on the floor, and tried to ignore the twisting in his gut which seemed to never leave.

One year ago, Draco used the imperius curse on Katie Bell, and almost killed her. He slipped poison into a bottle of mead and gave it to Slughorn, and almost killed Ron Weasley. He couldn’t trust anyone, not Crabbe and Goyle, not Snape, he started doing less homework, neglecting his prefect duties, if he could just get the damn cabinet to work-

One year ago, Draco Malfoy was crying in the bathroom, talking to Moaning Myrtle - she wouldn’t tell anyone, no one liked her, anyway - when Harry Potter walked in, and Draco panicked, about to do something _unthinkable,_ but he could only get the first half of the curse out before Potter yelled something, and Draco was lying on the floor, blood mingled with tears, and over all the agony he thought that maybe this was better than failing, maybe this would be an easier way to die than by Voldemort’s wrath.

One year ago, Draco Malfoy helped the Death Eaters take over Hogwarts. He stood before Dumbledore, his wand outstretched, and Dumbledore was so _calm,_ he let Draco disarm him, it was as though he knew Draco couldn’t do it, and the truth was that _Draco couldn’t do it,_ he couldn’t kill someone, he was lowering his wand- and then Snape pushed him out of the way, and Dumbledore fell off the tower, and he had to hold back the scream that tried to push its way out of his throat.

Several months ago, Draco Malfoy watched as Lord Voldemort murdered innocent people. His father was back, but they were still terrified of the Dark Lord, and Draco was hoping that somehow, Potter would find a way to defeat Voldemort, and somehow, everything would go back to how it used to be.

A few months ago, Bellatrix Lestrange brought Harry Potter before Draco, and his face was swollen and bloody, and they asked him if it was really Harry Potter, and Draco lied, he said he couldn’t tell, because he was still hoping that Potter would find a way to escape, and make everything _right,_ and then they called the Dark Lord, but Potter still escaped.

A couple of hours ago, Draco was hanging on by his fingertips to a wooden chair at the top of a pile of discarded objects, terrified of death, of the fire beneath him, and Harry Potter was flying towards him, and he was on Potter’s broom, he held onto Potter as tight as he could, and he wondered why Potter had saved him after all the terrible things that he’d done.

Now, Draco stands with his parents, trying to get the feel of Voldemort touching him off his skin, Voldemort _congratulating_ him on coming back to the Dark side, and Harry Potter is dead-

And then, a figure drops out of Hagrid’s arms, and stands up, and there’s chaos, and before he knows what he’s doing, Draco’s yelling Potter’s name and running, running away from his parents, away from Voldemort, and he throws Potter his wand, and he sees the look of confusion on Harry’s face before Draco’s lost in the crowd of Hogwarts students, because how could he fight against the only place that had ever truly felt like home?


End file.
